Me and the HA hyper active Yugioh Peoples!
by SuKuYaN
Summary: Ya, I suck at summaries, it's just me and The Yugioh People, and..er..mostly Yami because I love him and Bakura because my Yami Likes him, hehe! Okay, Bios first, the actual fic will come up if you Review!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters, or anyhting but my opinions, so DON'T  
  
Sue Me!  
  
Me: * building a bomb using instructions from the internet *  
  
Yami-Kari: What are you planning to do with that, Kari?  
  
Me: I'll tell you tomorrow after Te'a's Funeral  
  
Yami-Kari: O.o  
  
Me: hehehe…  
  
Yami-Kari: Have you gotten into the sugar again?  
  
Neff: Hello Kari, what's up?  
  
Me: Hey! It's Neff, my all so cool boyfriend!  
  
Neff: Okay…  
  
Yami-Kari: She's on sugar again  
  
Neff: oh  
  
Me: Okay, enough chit chat, I have to start this, okay? So, here I go…*breath*   
  
Until I even get this fic started, you have to know a little about me-  
  
Yami-Kari: ahem!  
  
Me: Oh, and my Yami too!  
  
Yami-Kari: ^__^  
  
Me: Okay, here we go-  
  
Neff: What do I do?  
  
Me: You can show up in the actual fic, okay?  
  
Neff: Otie-Dotie *leaves*  
  
Me: Okay, here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Full name: Karilyn  
  
Nicknames: Kari, Devil-child  
  
What time is it?: 8:51pm  
  
Are you bored?: Ya, I guess  
  
Age: 14  
  
B-day: August 17 (Summer rox!)  
  
Eye color: Hazel (green?)  
  
Hair color: Naturally Brown, but I dyed it red (Its fading, damn cheap stuff...er..not that*  
  
Height: 5' (I'm short and it's All YOUR fault! *points to God*)  
  
Weight: 98 (so why am I not_that_skinny)  
  
Family: My mom (grr...), Dad (argh!), Older sister (cool), younger sister (Must! *gasp* Kill!), Younger  
  
brother (monkey!)  
  
Pets: Dojin, she's a calico! My Pretty Kittykat!  
  
Favorites:  
  
Drink: Cherry Pepsi!!!!!!!  
  
Sport(s): Ugh, umm...Swimming, does Battle Ball at school count?  
  
Animal(s): Um... Cats, all big cats of the world, dogs, chinchillas, hamhams, llamas, penguins, and..er...  
  
ferrets!!!!   
  
Color(s): Black, red, blood red, gold  
  
Season: Summer, but not to Hot  
  
Holiday: Christmas and Easter (sugarsugarsugar!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Day: Saturday, no doubt  
  
Car: Thunderbirds  
  
Music: Rap, Goth metal, Rock, R+B, and really loud stuff, Yeah!  
  
Song: 'Till I collapse By Eminem (Eminem Show cd)  
  
School Subject: Does Studyhall count? Oh! And Art!  
  
Book: Speak By Laurie Halse Anderson  
  
Flower: MoonFlowers  
  
Person: My Yami, Kara (yami-Kari) who *smirk* was with Yami behind his wife's back (and that's why  
  
he luvs me!)  
  
Duel Monster: Winged Dragon of Ra  
  
Movie(s): Comedy, R-rated, and Horror, sometimes Tearful ones! Oh! Movies about insane people!  
  
Tv show: Who's line is it anyway, Charmed, Angel, Anime, etc.  
  
Least Favorite:  
  
Drink: Anything Diet, any kind of tea  
  
Sports: I hate sports, they're boring! Not swimming though!  
  
Animal: Camel (Llama wanna-be's!!!)  
  
Color: Pink (ew to Preps and cheerleaders!!) and Purple (gay, sort of)  
  
Season: Winter  
  
Holiday: Thanksgiving (like we need a national Holiday for over eating!)  
  
Day: Sunday (knowing school is next morning) and Monday (starts hell all over again)  
  
Car: HillBilly Cars! (they're all junky and beep a lot "Stop beeping at me!")  
  
Music: Country and Hip Hop  
  
Song: Anything by Britney Speasr or Justin Timberlake! (Gay faggot slut ppl!)  
  
School Subject: Reading and English (BBOORRIINNGG)  
  
Flower: Daisies (Preppy)  
  
Person: My stupid sister and Tristen Taylor  
  
Duel Monster: The really ugly or weak ones (exept for Kuriboh!!)  
  
Movie: Little Kid movies (exept for my little ponies)  
  
Tv. Show: Once again, all the Little kid things  
  
Other:  
  
Your Favorite Quote: "I'm not a complete idiot, some parts are missing!"  
  
Hobbies: Going sugar high, dueling, hanging out with My yami, late night "hanging out" with Yami  
  
Your goal: To live to be 35 but not any older   
  
Embarassing moments: I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you  
  
Coolest moments: Being with Yami! ^__^  
  
Scary Moments: When I'm surrounded by Carebears! (Shoot Me!)  
  
Happy moments: Glomping Yami and Bakura!  
  
Best Friends: Maya, Tasha, Christina, Matt, and Neff  
  
Got Enemies? Name: Yup! My sister, Shane (I hate him), Bob (I hate him more!) and Heather!!   
  
( I hate that bitch the most!)  
  
Out of all your friends who is the:  
  
Most Annoying: Matt (he's owed me a dollar for 3 weeks now!) and Joey Wheeler  
  
Most Smartest: Christina  
  
Most Loudest: Me, Yugi, Marik, and Tasha  
  
Most Wierdest: Me, Marik, Neff  
  
Most Funniest: Me, Bakura, Maya, Tasha, and Joey  
  
Most Quietest: Ryou, Malik, Matt, Neff  
  
Most Athletic: Matt  
  
Most Talkative: Me, Joey, Tasha, and..er..Marik  
  
Most Flirtatious: Me (to Yami)  
  
Do you like someone: Yup!  
  
Do you think he/she like you: He does  
  
Got a B/f or G/f: Neff  
  
Who was the last person you talked to: Neff  
  
On the phone: Maya  
  
Thing you said: *Groan*  
  
Like talking to: Yami, Maya, Tasha, Christina, Matt, Bakura, and Kaiba  
  
Not like talking to: Tristen, Anzu (bitchbitchbitchandstupid), and..er..ishizu  
  
Summer or Winter: Summer  
  
Spring or Fall: Spring  
  
Hugs or Kisses: Both  
  
Pepsi or Coke: Pepsi  
  
Hot or Cold: Hot  
  
Black or White: Black  
  
Did any bad habits? Name it: Lets just say you're supposed to be 18 or older to do this legally  
  
Strengths: Winning arguements and beating up Matt, mwahaha!  
  
Weakness: Friends and People being hurt (or killed ^__^U)  
  
What would you do if you had about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 Dollars ^_^U   
  
Ahem?: I would make everything I want come true, oh, I'd be richer than Kaibe, mwahahaha! And, er..  
  
Buy everything I ever wanted, and buy my friends everything they want then buy a house with a pool  
  
and hottub and 5000 channels and virtual reality thingies and WOOHOO I'm sugar high!  
  
Where do you want to live?: Japan, if only Domino City existed...  
  
What are you doing: This, and err... eating icecream (which has turned into icecream soup)  
  
Are you bored: YES  
  
Do you wish that this will end?: Yes...or die  
  
Anything else you want to say: I'm tired, can I go now?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: (yawn* I'm tired and my ice cream is dead  
  
Kara: It's not dead, it's melted  
  
Me: dead!  
  
Kara: O.o  
  
Me: Anyway, Kara, you have to do your Bio now!  
  
Kara: No  
  
Me: Mean mean Yami of mine! *puppydog eyes*  
  
Kara: No, not that! Anything but that! O-tay! I'll do it!  
  
Me: ^__^  
  
Okay, R+R or Kara won;t do her bio and we'll never get to the actual fic!  
  
Kara: *sarcastically* Oh! The horror!  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
Kara: hehehehehe...  
  
Me: okay, just go review, AND NO FLAMERS YOU DAMNED TE'A LOVERS! 


End file.
